Mola Ram
| profession= High Priest of the Thuggee | allegiances= Kali Ma | }} Mola Ram was the high priest of the Thuggee and leader of the cult. Biography The son of a Thuggee priest, Mola Ram emigrated from Bengal to Pankot in search of three Sankara Stones. With two already in his possession, Ram believed all five would empower the Thuggee to destroy their British persecutors and establish his god Kali's reign on Earth, which would be accomplished first by the destruction of the British Raj, then forcing all Muslims in India to bow down to Kali Ma. Mola Ram stated that the Kali religion would prove Buddhism and Judaism as fakes, and ultimately make the Christian God bow to to Kali, whom he considered a "supergoddess". In Pankot, he found a powerful ally in Chattar Lal, the Prime Minister of Pankot Palace. Ram poisoned Pankot's ruler, Maharajah Premjit Singh in 1930 and with Lal's help, subdued the heir: Premjit's young son, Zalim. The pair restored the palace's long-neglected Kali temple; and set up a mining operation beneath the palace, with the intent of locating the remaining stones. After stealing one of the stones — known as the Shiva Linga — from the village of Mayapore, in 1935 Mola Ram's plans were thrown into disarray by the American archaeologist Indiana Jones and his companions Willie Scott and Short Round. The trio freed the village children Ram had enslaved as miners, and stole the three stones in the high priest's possession. Mola Ram and his followers pursued the group to a rope bridge, where Jones cut the ropes, sending most of the Thuggee warriors to their deaths in the crocodile-infested river below. Mola Ram clung to the remnants of the bridge, however, and continued his battle against Jones. During the struggle, Jones' invocation of Shiva caused the stones to glow red hot. The move caught Ram off guard; he fell into the river and was torn to shreds by the crocodiles.Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Legacy Following Mola Ram's demise, people searched the river and found no signs of his body. Rumors began to circulate that his body had disappeared from the river and, despite statements by the British that the high priest was dead, they were unable to provide any evidence to prove it but moved to punish anyone who publicly said otherwise.Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook Maharajah Singh also publicly declared Mola Ram deceased and offered the equivalent of $2,500 in Indian rupees to anyone that could provide proof, or information on who might have taken the body. However, the stories circulating that Mola Ram haunted the ruins of the flooded "Temple of Doom" pleased both parties, as Singh and the British were keen to keep others away from the area. Ultimately Mola Ram's idea to use religious violence to kick the British out of India failed; Indian independence was accomplished 12 years later by the much more peaceful methods of Mohandas Ghandi. Behind the scenes Amrish Puri portrayed Mola Ram in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Though he is the main antagonist, he does not appear until an hour into the film. In early drafts of the story, the burning Sankara Stones actually release Mola Ram from the same "black sleep of Kali Ma" he inflicts on Jones and the child slaves, before falling to his death, hinting that he may not have been in control of his actions. When Mola Ram is eaten, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: A Tale of High Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' Notes and references External links *Mola Ram's Marshall College entry ja:モーラ・ラム Ram, Mola Ram, Mola Ram, Mola Ram, Mola Ram, Mola